The Alchemist is Back!
by Aunna
Summary: When Chiro leaves to kill SK things don't go as planned. With the Alchemist on their side will the team convince Mandarin to return to the light?
1. Prologue

**Me: Welcome to The Alchemist is Back!**

**Chiro: Shouldn't you be focusing on other thing?**

**Me: Like what?**

**Gibson: Raised by Monkeys.**

**Otto: The Monkey Boy and the Teen Ghost.**

**Sprx: Hitchhiking.**

**Me: I know I should! But I'm stuck! Again!**

**Antauri: We understand.**

**Nova: Nobody's judging you.**

**Me: Thanks. Well this is a prologue. I'm going to write this, write Chapter One and then publish it. So thanks for the support! And a special thanks to AnimeAdict202 for inspiring this story! Thanks!**

**Chiro: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Monkeys: Read and Review!**

**Prologue**

I knew it was a crazy idea. I knew I could die from what I was about to try. But thousands of lives were being ended everyday by Skeleton King and his army of the undead. My allies were falling every where I looked. I knew what would stop the madness. I had to destroy Skeleton King.

I left at dawn. The undead didn't even realize me stalking the land. I rushed to the Skeleton King fortress. The quicker I ended this war, the more lives would be saved, and the more lives saved would stop Skeleton King from gaining power.

I shivered as I approached the secret entrance I had found earlier in the week. Antauri didn't even know I was here. He wouldn't know for a few hours at the least. I prayed that nothing bad would happen to them. Life wasn't worth living without the Monkey Team.

I squeezed through the tight space. The place was eerily lit and the army of Skeleton King marched out into the world, going to release havoc on Shuggazoom City. I had to hurry. They wouldn't attack for a few hours but I needed to stop further blood shed.

I sneaked towards Skeleton King's throne room. I saw Mandarin at the doorway and paused. I knew if Mandarin spotted me I was so dead. I couldn't be stopped now. I wouldn't be stopped.

I waited for ten minutes before Mandarin left. I snuck out of my hiding place and crawled into the throne room. I found a hiding spot and looked.

There the undead king sat. His eyes were empty but seemed to see everything. His entire body looked like bones but it was muscle. My eyes widened. How could I stop this monstrosity by myself?

I felt something invisible close around my neck and I began to struggle. I was lifted from my hiding place and put in the Skeleton King's sight. "Stupid boy," Skeleton King hissed. "You thought you could defeat me yourself? I admit you're courageous boy. That you are. But you have just sealed you're doom. Any last words?"

I smiled. "Monkey Fu!" I shouted and hit the king straight on. He howled in pain and I was dropped to the floor. I kicked him in the face and he blasted me into the wall. Jumping up from his attack I prepared to destroy him or die in the attempt.

"You foolish boy!" He screeched. Skeleton King hit me with his staff and I recovered quickly.

"Chiro Spearo!" I yelled and a bolt of lightning hit Skeleton King in the chest. He growled.

We fought for hours, trying to gain the upper hand. I knocked Skeleton King to the floor and prepared to destroy him. But I found I couldn't. _There's another way…_ a small voice in my head said.

I felt the power primate build inside me, just like when we had brought back Sprx. I crossed my arms and directed the power at Skeleton King. SK screamed out loud. But his undead scream turned more human with each passing moment.

I collapsed after fifteen minutes. _I'm sorry Tauri, _I thought and looked to see my doom.

But I didn't see that at all. I didn't see Skeleton King anymore. What I saw was much more comforting.

Where the Skeleton King once was, stood the creator of the monkeys.

The Alchemist had returned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to Chapter One!**

**Alchemist: What happened?**

**Me: Chiro and the monkeys will explain shortly.**

**Alchemist: Alright…**

**Me: So I left off with Chiro thinking Skeleton King was going to kill him but it turned out he was the good old Alchemist again.**

**Alchemist: Chiro… Why does that name sound so familiar?**

**Me: I don't know. (Gives a sly smile to the readers.) This is from the Alchemist's point of view. Well I don't own SRMTHFG. Please read and review.**

**Chapter One: Saving the Boy**

I shook my head and looked around my surroundings. The room seemed to composed out of bones and blood streaked the floor. A huge throne stood in the middle of the room. _This must have been what my dark side created,_ I thought to myself.

I caught a glimpse of orange and gasped. In a corner was raven-haired boy. His ice blue eyes stared at me in wonder. His outfit was torn to shreds and his body covered in countless cuts and bruises.

I approached the boy slowly. I knew enough about how children reacted to strangers when injured. This boy would probably try to get up and run, furthering injuring himself.

But the boy made no effort to run. He flinched when I touched his skin but that was the only movement. I felt the power primate flow within him and I focused on getting information on the boy.

I knew that he had been fighting my dark side but I could no longer name him. All of a sudden the power primate gave me what I was looking for.

The boy's name was Chiro Akbar O'Neil. He was fourteen years old and was turning fifteen in a week. He was an orphan till the Monkey Team accepted him as the new leader after Mandarin's betrayal. He was loyal and brave and looked at the monkeys he lived with as a family.

I only had a moment to ponder over this news when the fortress began to shudder. I gasped and lifted Chiro, much too his displeasure.

I ran and ran till I found the secret entrance I thought Chiro had used. I went out the crack and moments later the fortress crumbled. I made the logical conclusion that, since I no longer was Skeleton King, the fortress had no dark power to keep it together. The boy named Chiro looked me in the face. I looked back. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"I'll be fine for now," Chiro said hoarsely. "Antauri… He's going to be so worried. He probably thinks I'm dead…"

"Do you have a way to contact him?" I asked. Chiro lifted his hand and pushed on a metal pin on his shirt.

"Chiro to…" Chiro began.

"Chiro!" I heard a voice shout. It had to be Antauri. "Where are you? Are you injured? Have you been captured by Skeleton King?"

I took the pin from Chiro and shouted, "Antauri!"

"Alchemist!" Antauri screeched. "You're back! Is Chiro okay?"

I sighed. "Chiro will be fine for a minute," I said. "But his injuries can be deadly,"

"I see," Antauri said.

"Where is your current location?" I asked.

"Shuggazoom Park," Antauri said.

"I'll met you there shortly," I said. I deactivated the communicator pin and gave it back to Chiro. Chiro was struggling to stay awake. "Sleep little one," I whispered. "Everything is okay. I'll protect you from the evils at hand. Please trust me,"

Chiro gave me one last look and fell into a deep sleep in my arms. I smiled. I had forgotten how much a child can change everything. "Alchemist!" I heard a voice shout.

I turned around. Behind me was Mandarin. The same monkey I thought would be forever good had turned against his brothers and sister in their time of need. Mandarin smiled at me. "Oh," he said, smiling evily. "The boy is injured. Let me end his misery," He lifted his claw to attack and I blasted him backwards.

"Do not come near the boy Mandarin!" I shouted. I shouted a spell to hold Mandarin on the ground until I was a safe distance away and began to run.

I knew this jostling around wasn't good for Chiro but Mandarin was a worse solution to the problem at hand. This boy had risked his life to save everyone in every galaxy. He didn't deserve to die like this.

Shuggazoom Park was seen in the distance. I knew that Antauri was there, waiting as the silver monkey. I had seen the memory of Antauri becoming silver in Chiro's memories.

I was correct of course. He ran up to me, gave me a nod of acknowledgement and worried over the boy in my arms. "Gibson!" Antauri yelled.

"Yes Anta…" Gibson began. "Impossible!"

I smiled. That was normal assumption for Gibson to make. Gibson hugged my leg and did a evaluation of Chiro. "We need to get to the Super Robot," Gibson said. "These injuries are more serious then anyone would believe. We must hurry!" Gibson ran with Antauri beside him. I ran behind them with a whimpering Chiro in my arms.

We arrived at the Super Robot and ignored the shocked gasps of Nova, Sprx, and Otto. I laid Chiro on the medical bed and Gibson shooed us out. I looked at the other monkeys and began to tell my story as well as I could.

After I finished we waited for the results of Gibson's medical evaluation. Antauri paced around the room, Otto cried, Sprx eyed me suspiciously, and Nova rocked herself back and forth. I sighed and grabbed Antauri by the shoulders. "Antauri," I said sternly but softly. "Pacing isn't solving anything. It's only making you wear down your feet. Plus it's probably making everyone else nervous. Please sit down,"

Antauri obeyed quietly and everyone relaxed a little. We were all anxious about Chiro's health. What if he didn't make it?

Gibson stepped out his lab and we stared at him. He look at us with a huge grin and we all cheered.

Chiro was going to recover and be just fine.


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Two!**

**Alchemist: So that is the story of what happened during the time I was Skeleton King.**

**Antauri: Correct father.**

**Me: So since Antauri is the Alchemist son…**

**Alchemist: Yes?**

**Me: Doesn't that make Chiro the Alchemist's grandson?**

**Alchemist: (Looks at Antauri.) What is the girl talking about?**

**Antauri: (Avoids the Alchemist gaze but anyone could tell he's blushing.) I look at Chiro like he's my son. And Chiro looks at me like I am his father. Since you practically are my father that would make you Chiro's grandfather. I hope you are not upset.**

**Alchemist: (Hugs Antauri.) I am definitely not upset. I'm very proud of you, my son. Being able to adopt a boy who is not even your own species is hard. Very hard indeed. I'm proud of you. And I will never back down from being Chiro's grandfather. Just don't expect me to watch him while you fight. I want to join you.**

**Antauri: I can live with that.**

**Me: Awe!**

**Alchemist: Don't we have something to announce?**

**Me: Oh yeah! I do not own SRMTHFG.**

**Antauri and Alchemist: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Two: Med. Bay**

"Antauri," Gibson said. "Alchemist,"

We stood up immediately. Gibson looked at us. "Is there something you wish to say?" Antauri asked.

"Chiro is awake," Gibson said. He smiled and stepped out of the doorway. "He wants to see you two," Antauri and I walked in and gasped. Chiro was practically a living mummy. His left arm and right leg were in casts. His head was wrapped up and you could only see his eyes, his mouth, and his nose. I knew his chest was wrapped up too. I felt awful. I had caused my 'grandson' this pain and misery.

"Are you okay Chi?" Antauri asked.

"Not the best Tauri," Chiro said. "I feel sore all over but I'll live,"

"I see," I said. Chiro looked at me with huge eyes.

"So it wasn't a dream," Chiro whispered. "I really did bring back the Alchemist with the power primate. I brought back the monkeys creator,"

"Yes you did," I said. "Antauri told me you two were like father and son. Is it true?" Chiro gave a nod in the affirmative. "Then I guess my assumption is correct. I guess I am your grandfather now," Chiro gave a wide smile and looked at Antauri.

"Sorry Tauri." Chiro said. "I shouldn't have gone to face Skeleton King myself. I could have died. I didn't want anyone else to die. Even if it cost me my own life," Chiro looked sad. Antauri walked up, cupped his face, and kissed his bandaged forehead.

"Chiro," Antauri said. "You really are a true hero. Willing to give up everything to save everyone else. But what if you did die? If you died it would have been awful. Because if you died a part of me would have died too. I love you to much to lose you. Do you understand?"

"I guess so," Chiro mumbled.

"Do not fret over what could have happened," I said. "Focus on what happened. What happened was that Chiro didn't die and he brought me back. Now we must look to the future and bring Chiro's recovery,"

"You are correct Father," Antauri said.

"But what about you?" Chiro asked. "While I'm recovering what are you going to do?"

I smiled. "I still have four robotic monkeys to finish," I said. "All of them are female. I didn't have time to finish them before my _transformation. _I'll return to the lab and finish them and then return here. I'm sure a few more hands on deck will be a big help,"

"You have no clue," Antauri and Chiro muttered at the same time. We heard a explosion and Chiro tried to get out of bed. "No Chiro!" Antauri said firmly. "I'll investigate. Just stay in bed,"

"Okay," Chiro whispered.

"I'll watch him," I volunteered.

"Thank you Father," Antauri said and ran out the room. I looked at Chiro and sighed. He truly was a hero. Chiro was willing to injure himself further to save his team. That seemed more then what Mandarin would have done.

"I hope they're okay," Chiro whispered.

"I don't hope," I said. "I know their okay," Chiro looked at me with big blue eyes and we heard laughter. Gibson walked in moments later dragging Sprx, who looked like he had gotten a bucket stuck on his head, and Otto, who had burnt noodles all over his face. I chuckled and Chiro let out a weak, but cheerful, laugh.

While Gibson worked on all the burnt noodles off Otto's face I tried to get the bucket off of Sprx's head. I tried to get it off the old fashioned way but it didn't work. I muttered a spell and the bucket came flying off by its self. I smiled and shook my head. "Sprx," I said. "What in the world happened?"

"Otto and me were going to make spaghetti," Sprx said. "It was our night to cook and since spaghetti is Chiro's favorite we decided to make it. But something happened while we were boiling the noodles and the pan exploded. Otto got noodles all over his face and I was thrown backwards, my head landing in the bucket. It was so uncomfortable! I never want to do that again!"

"I wouldn't want to either Sprx," I said.

"OW!" I heard Otto shout. I looked behind me and saw Gibson was now cleaning his wounds. It must have hurt a lot, considering his face was burnt too.

"You okay Otto?" Chiro asked.

"My face hurts," Otto said. "But I'll be fine. I guess we're doing take-out tonight!" Chiro laughed and went into a coughing fit. I felt his forehead and it was warm.

"Gibson," I said.

"Yes Alchemist?" Gibson asked.

"Where is the thermometer?" I asked,

"Bottom drawer," Gibson said.

"Thank you Gibson," I said. I opened the drawer and took out the thermometer. "Open your mouth Chiro," I said. Chiro did as he was told and I waited for the results. Gibson wrapped up Otto's injuries and the thermometer beeped. I took it out. It read 100.5. "Chiro's sick," I said.

Gibson came over and looked at the thermometer. "Just a cold," Gibson said. "He's going to be resting for a while so that should help," Gibson took out a bottle and prepared a dosage. "We'll just give you this cold medicine and you'll be fine in no time. Open your mouth Chiro,"

Chiro reluctantly opened his mouth and swallowed the medicine. In a few minutes his eyes began to droop and I watched as he slipped into the veil of dreams. "Rest well Chiro," I whispered when he was asleep and the others had left. "The monkeys will need you soon enough,"


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Three!**

**Alchemist: I'm sure he'll be up today.**

**Gibson: I must agree with you there.**

**Antauri: I hope you're right.**

**Nova: (Puts an arm around Antauri's shoulders.) He'll be fine. He's going to need some help moving around, I'm sure of that, but he'll be the same old Chiro.**

**Otto: Yeah, what Nova said!**

**Antauri: I guess you're right.**

**Me: Let's get started!**

**Sprx: Aunna does not own SRMTHFG.**

**Alchemist: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Three: Chiro's Back!**

I sat there feeling better then I had in weeks. The Alchemist had left when Gibson was no longer needing his assistance with medical treatments, which was last week. Otto had made a full recovery and my arm was finally healed. The cuts and bruises I had were gone and I was just waiting for my leg to mend. "Chiro!" Gibson yelled.

"Right here Gibson!" I shouted. I sat up just as Gibson came into the room.

Gibson smiled at me. "Are you ready?" Gibson asked.

"Do you mean ready to get out of bed?" I asked, Gibson nodded. "Then I'm completely ready!" Gibson laughed at my enthusiasm and help me out of the bed. He handed me a pair of crutches.

It felt awkward at first but after a few minutes I was moving like a pro. Gibson laughed again and led the way out of the Med. Bay. I followed close behind.

Antauri noticed me first. "Chiro!" Antauri shouted and ran over to me. "You're almost completely healed!"

"Yup," I said.

"Glad to have you back," Sprx said.

"Good to be back Sprx," I said. "So much better then laying in bed all day,"

"Chiro!" Otto screeched and he tackled me. I almost fell but Antauri caught me with his mind powers.

"We're never letting you out of our sight," Nova said. "Never ever again,"

"I sorta guessed that earlier," I said. "When I overheard Gibson telling you guys that," I gave the blue monkey a look and he became very interested in the floor. I gave him a hug. "But I'm not complaining," I said. "It's better to have someone with you then risking everything by yourself,"

They all smiled at me and I heard someone coming up the elevator. "Hello?" a voice said.

"Alchemist!" I shouted. The old man came into view. Behind him were four monkeys.

"Hyperforce," the Alchemist said. "I want you to met Venus, Blossom, Zara, and Ekantha. Girls, I want you to met the Hyperforce. Chiro, Antauri, Nova, Gibson, Sprx, and Otto,"

The purple monkey with green eyes that was named Blossom came forward. "Hello," she said.

"Hey," we said. She took one look at me and worry crossed her face.

"What's wrong Blossom?" I asked.

"Blossom has a unique ability," the Alchemist said. "All of the girls do. Blossom can she what others are hiding from their friends and family. Who has you worried Blossom?"

"Chiro," Blossom whispered. "He's keeping his childhood to himself. I've seen the memories now so I understand why he's hesitant to tell but if he doesn't let the truth out soon it will…" Blossom trailed off.

"It will what Blossom?" Antauri asked.

"It will kill him," Blossom whispered. Everyone looked at me worriedly. I knew what I was holding back but I wasn't completely sure about it myself.

"I'll explain another time," I said. "Right now we have new friends to get use to,"

"Okay Chiro," Nova said. She pointed at the monkey with pink fur that had hints of gold and yellow eyes. "What was your name again?" Nova asked.

"Name's Venus," she said. "I'm a fighter!"

"Looks like we have another Nova," Sprx muttered. Both Nova and Venus slapped him. "I'm sorry!"

I looked at a yellow monkey with orange stripes on her legs. Her eyes were teal. "Are you Zara?" I asked.

"That I am," she said. "I have the ability to make a light out of anything,"

"Cool!" Otto shouted.

The last monkey was scarlet with brown eyes. "I'm Ekantha," she said. "I can make anyone fall asleep with one touch,"

"Look out Chiro," Antauri said. "Looks like we have someone who will make sure you sleep for once!" "Oh no," I muttered. "Sleeping is the last thing I want to do,"

Ekantha smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "I won't make you fall asleep till nighttime,"

"Fine," I said. I looked at the Alchemist. "Are they staying with us?"

"Until I can complete another robot," the Alchemist said.

"Cool," I said.

"You'll fit right in!" Otto shouted as he hugged Zara. Zara blushed madly at this.

"Calm down Otto," Antauri said. "I don't think we want to suffocate our new friends on the first day, do we?"

Otto stopped hugging and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Zara smiled and grabbed out a sketch pad. She went and sat down in a corner and began to draw with some colored pencils.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," the Alchemist said. "Just work with them everyday to let them get use to their weapons. Don't push them too hard,"

"We know," Antauri said.

"Then good day and good bye," the Alchemist said. We waved goodbye.

"Hey Venus," Nova said.

"Yeah Nova?" Venus asked.

Nova activated her fists. "You wanna train?" she asked.

Venus activated her flame-throwers. "You bet!" she shouted. The two ran off to the training room.

"Gibson?" Blossom asked.

"Yes?" Gibson asked.

"Do you have any plants?" Blossom blurted out.

Gibson smiled. "In my lab," Gibson said. "I'll show you," The two went into Gibson's lab.

"Hey Zara?" Otto asked.

"What?" Zara asked.

"What you doin'?" Otto asked.

"Drawling you," Zara said.

"Cool," Otto said.

"Can we work in your room?" Otto asked.

"Sure!" Otto said. They rushed upstairs.

"What do you wanna do?" Sprx asked.

"I wanna sing," Ekantha said.

"Then let's go to the theater," Sprx said. "I'll drop you off and then pick you up in time for dinner. Tonight we're having soup,"

"Cool," Ekantha said. They left and I tried to sneak away before Antauri could notice me.

"Chiro," Antauri said. "I know you're trying to sneak away,"

I sighed and faced Antauri. "I know what you want," I said and I handed him a old magazine. "This is going to have to satisfy you for tonight. I'll explain the rest tomorrow,"

Antauri nodded and began to read. I went up to my room.

The moment I got to my room I turned on the radio and turned it up as loud as I could. Then I began to scream as hard as I could. It helped to scream back then, it should help now.

When I was done I turned the radio back down and went to dinner. It was chicken soup, vegetable soup, and bread. I took some chicken soup and ate next to Nova and Venus.

Venus was sleeping with Nova, Zara was sleeping in the extra hammock Otto had, Ekantha was sleeping on a extra cot in Gibson's lab, and Blossom was sleeping with me. I guess our sleeping problem was solved for the moment.

The moment I shut the door Blossom asked, "Did you tell?"

"I'm telling everyone tomorrow," I said. "I gave Antauri an old magazine to ponder over for now,"

"Good start," Blossom said. I offered to let her sleep in my bed but she refused. "I'll sleep on the floor," she said. "The floor isn't the place for a boy with a broken leg,"

I shivered when she said that. _He_ had thought the opposite when my leg was broken when I was ten.

I curled up for the night along with Blossom and fell asleep as quickly as I would with Antauri was in the room. I guess having a monkey in the room that could protect me makes me fall asleep faster.


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Four!**

**Chiro: I'm so nervous!**

**Me: I know you are. Letting out a secret you've kept buried for years is tough. Not like I would know but I can guess it's tough.**

**Chiro: Definitely. **

**Me: Well I got an idea from Pink's new song 'Fuckin' Perfect' If you have a problem with her name, the song, or my music choice for this chapter I don't want to hear it.**

**Chiro: Didn't you get it from another song too?**

**Me: 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride.**

**Chiro: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Me: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Four: Letting the Truth Come Out**

I sighed. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell the Monkey Team about this but it looks like I can't hide it. Antauri already knows a little bit so I can't turn back now. Blossom and Antauri won't let me.

I sighed again and went to the Command Center. I knew the team and the girls were waiting down there for me. I knew by the end of the day Otto would be crying and Antauri would be giving me worried looks while Nova and Sprx came up with a plan to find _him._ I knew Gibson would want to look for any long term effects of my past but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I just couldn't. If I didn't I would hurt the team and the past would eat me alive.

The Command Center was full of voices but the moment they saw me it was dead silent. I was already on the verge of tears as I walked up to the middle of the bubble chairs.

All eyes were on my as I took the stage. I looked at the ground. "I'm sure you all know what this is about," I said, my voice already cracking. "The only reason I didn't reveal this earlier is because I was still healing emotionally. To this day I'm still healing but you guys help me a lot,"

"What do you mean Chiro?" Otto asked.

"Have you heard of the Twirler?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Ekantha shouted. "I heard about him! He was a beautiful dancer and ice skater! Everyone said after watching him live you'll never see someone move so beautifully! Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm the Twirler," I said.

"No way!" Otto shouted.

"Prove it!" Sprx yelled.

"You asked for it Sprx," I said, smiling. Then I broke out into a movement of jumps, twirls, and spins I called the Dancing Swan.

The dance lasted only two minutes but it felt like hours to me. I had just broken the promise I had made years ago.

When I was finished the whole team started clapping. I smiled and bowed. "I thought I'd never do that again," I said.

"Why is that Chiro?" Gibson asked. "You seemed to have a promising career for the future in that,"

"You remember that magazine?" I asked. "That magazine I gave you last night, Antauri?"

"Yes," Antauri said.

"What was the main story about?" I asked.

"It was about a serious injury to…" Antauri began but trailed off as he put two and two together.

"A serious injury to who Antauri?" Nova asked.

"A serious injury to the Twirler," Antauri said quietly.

All the monkeys looked at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "What happened?" Zara asked.

"It was just my luck," I said. "It was just a simple performance…"

_Flashback…_

_A ten-year-old Chiro came running off the stage to see his father. "Dad!" he shouted. "Did you see me? Did you see me?"_

_Chiro's dad grabbed his wrist tight enough to make it crack a little and Chiro screamed. "We had a talk about this!" his dad shouted. "We agreed no charity dances!"_

_Chiro looked at him like he was crazy. "We never did that!" Chiro shouted._

_His dad pinned him to the ground and grabbed his right leg. "Let's see you dance now!" he shouted. He grabbed Chiro's leg harder and twisted it so it snapped. Chiro screamed and two security guards came in. One of them dragged away his father and the other lifted Chiro off the floor. "What's broken?" he asked._

"_My leg," Chiro moaned._

_The security guard nodded and carried him away._

_End of Flashback…_

"It turned out he broke my right leg," I said. "The doctor said that I wouldn't be able to walk, much less dance, for years. If you really pay attention you can see the limp but it's practically invisible now. But that night I swore I would never dance again. Too many bad memories,"

The tears flooded over at that moment. The memories of the good, not the bad, times dancing came rushing back. I was lost in the movements, the sounds, and the sights of dancing. I could never remember more happier times.

I felt someone grab my hand and I looked down. Nova was crying and holding my hand like no tomorrow. I bent down and wiped away the tears. "Don't cry Nova," I said. "It's over now,"

Nova hugged me. "I know," Nova said. "But just remember that your perfect in our eyes,"

"Thanks Nova," I said.

"They didn't call you Twirler did they?" Venus asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your friends," Venus said. "They didn't call you Twirler did they?"

"No," I said. "They always knew my dad hit me but they really didn't have any way to prove it. Their nickname for me was named after a song. Concrete Angel." (If any of you have read Abducted in Broad Daylight you've heard me mention this nickname before!)

"His beatings couldn't hold you down huh?" Blossom said.

"They ended my dancing," I said. "But I always got back up and flew again,"

"So they called you Concrete Angel," Ekantha said quietly. "You were as strong as concrete but you could always raise above the hatred on broken wings,"

"Yup," I said. "I'm going to my room. I'm going to try to find some old videos of me dancing, okay?"

"Alright Chiro," Antauri said. "Just be down here in a hour,"

"Alright," I said, breaking off the hug with Nova. I left the room with a lightened heart and a soothed mind.


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Five!**

**Chiro: I wonder if they remember me…**

**Me: They'll remember you.**

**Chiro: I wonder if they'll recognize me…**

**Antauri: How can anyone forget those blue eyes?**

**Chiro: So paranoid.**

**Venus: Is he always like this?**

**Nova: Sometimes.**

**Sprx: You're getting annoying Kid. They were and probably still are your best friends. **

**Chiro: I guess your right…**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG!**

**Nova and Venus: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Five: Chiro's Friends**

I kept my right hand on my pocketknife as we walked down the streets of southern Shuggazoom City. I had to many bad encounters with the Shines, a group of thugs who always attacked Oilers like me and my friends.

We were called Oilers because our hair. It always glistened like we had put oil in it. They were called Shines because they had all the shiny stuff like rings and necklaces, nothing us Oilers could afford.

Antauri had saw the pocketknife in my back pocket and had asked about.

I knew he would be suspicious.

I told him that I would explain when we found my friends. They remembered it better then me. Heck, because of it I had been in intensive care for weeks! Of course I couldn't remember it that well! "Chiro?" a voice asked.

The ten of us turned around. Behind us, hiding behind a trashcan, was a brown haired boy with streaks of green in his hair and dark brown eyes. "Luciano!" I shouted. "Is that you?"

"Chiro!" the boy shouted. "It really is you!" He left his hiding place and hugged me.

"It's nice to see you too!" I said. "You are Luciano right? I don't want to get mixed up with your twin!"

"Of course I'm Luciano!" he shouted. "I'm the one who found you that… _horrid _day. You almost…" Luciano was crying now.

I hugged him. "I'm not though," I said. "Know, let's find Zenon so we can explain what happened that day. I can't remember most of it!"

"Of course you can't!" Luciano said. "Follow me!" He grabbed my hand and we ran down the streets with the monkeys on our heels. We told jokes that only Oilers could understand and laughed at memories that made our childhood so much fun.

We arrived at a old factory building. "Zenon!" Luciano shouted. "Concrete Angel's back!"

We heard a scream of excitement and a red headed boy with strangely violet eyes came out of the building. He tackled me. "Chiro!" he shouted. "You have returned to the deadly south side!"

"Deadly?" Otto asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's deadly for Oilers like Zenon, Luciano, and me," I said. I quickly introduced the team and my best friends and got Zenon off of me so I could stand. "It's deadly for Shines too," I added.

'But what happened Chiro?" Gibson asked. "You were mentioning something that happened to you but you could no longer remember it,"

"It happened a long time ago," Luciano started.

_Flashback…_

_Chiro at the age of seven, still in his dancing career, was walking down the streets of the dangerous south side. He was about to return home to his father when a brand new blue hover car pulled up beside him. It was full of Shines._

_Chiro stopped as the Shines surrounded him. His heart sped up and his blood was pounding in his ears. He looked around for a pop bottle that he could break and make a weapon but saw nothing. He had no defense and he was just about to be jumped by the Shines._

"_Hey Oiler," one of the Shines sneered. "Looks like you need a haircut,"_

"_Yeah Oiler," another one said. "Hold him down Pete!"_

_Another Shine leapt at Chiro as he tried to run. Soon he was pinned to the ground and he screamed when they pulled a knife. "HELP!" he shouted. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER!"_

_One of the Shines gagged him with a sock and the knife began to cut through his skin. On his left arm they spelled 'Idiot' and on his right they spelled 'Die.' On his chest they spelled 'Oiler' and on his legs they spelled 'Weak' and 'Useless.'_

_Chiro could feel his blood pooling beneath him as the Shines made random slashes over his body. _

_Then he felt them kick him. One of their fists made contact with his face and then repeated the action over and over again. He felt whatever skin they hadn't cut bruise and break. He tried to scream through the sock but to no avail._

"_Leave him alone!" a voice shouted._

"_Stop it!" another screamed. The Shines backed away and Chiro saw Luciano and Zenon with a few other friends, all of them with pocket knifes, guns, or broken beer bottles._

"_Scram!" one of the Shines said and they all ran off. Chiro fainted as Luciano tried to stop the bleeding._

_End of Flashback…_

"We almost lost Chiro that night," Zenon said. "He had lost so much blood and his bones were broken. The doctors said it was a miracle that he went through all of that and lived,"

"I vote we hunt them down!" Venus shouted.

"Agreed!" Nova yelled.

"No!" I said. "Let it go. I'm fine. I don't want to see you guys get hurt because of some idiots,"

"But…" Sprx began.

"No buts!" I said. I got out my pocket knife. "If they ever show their faces ever again they're going to be in the ER!"

"You always were a little violent," Zenon said.

"Can we go before I lose my mind?" I asked. "I'd rather not commit murder right now,"

"Alright," Antauri said.

"See ya," I said.

"Later," Zenon said.

"Come back soon!" Luciano said.

I nodded and we went home. I felt like crying again and I'd rather do that in the privacy of my own room then here.


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Six!**

**Chiro: WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED IN A WEEK?**

**Me: School, lack of imagination, and the fact that my mom wants me to clean the house a little bit.**

**Chiro: Fine, I'll let it slide.**

**Me: I really am sorry! **

**Chiro: Sorry my …!**

**Me: (Gasps.) Chiro!**

**Chiro: I've heard and said worse.**

**Me: The Alchemist returns in this chapter.**

**Alchemist: I have to say you have been ignoring me…**

**Me: Sorry! I haven't had very many ideas…**

**Chiro: It's okay.**

**Alchemist: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Chiro: Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Six: I'll Protect You**

I sighed as I walked around Shuggazoom with Chiro. The boy was so silent and withdrawn I had to keep checking to see if he was still there. I was honestly scared. From what the Hyperforce had told me Chiro was an energetic, talkative boy. What I saw was a somewhat depressed child who refused to talk and seemed on the brink of tears. Had something happened at home? Was his past hurting him? How could this happen?

We reached a restaurant called Zoë's Recipes. We took a seat at a booth and I looked at Chiro. I caught his eyes for a moment before he quickly turned away. I didn't like what I saw. What I saw was loneliness, fear, betrayal, and longing. "Chiro?" I asked, quite unsure if it was going to be alright to ask my question.

"Yeah Al?" Chiro asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Chiro snapped. I said nothing and put my hand on his. Chiro noticed my hand but his eyes drifted off to a group of boys. I knew them. They were the Gofer Brothers. I automatically understood.

"You have brothers too?" I asked. "Brothers that you were taken away from?"

"Yup," Chiro said. "Their names were Ashton and Coca-Cola. When I was eleven, four months after our adoptive parents died, two years after Mom died, and a year after Dad was arrested, This man broke into my room. I screamed and he kidnapped me. I could and can still hear Coca-Cola yelling for me and Ashton slamming doors and windows trying to find me. When they finally found me it was too late. The man threw me in the back of his van and drove off. I got away from him after a couple of hours but I could never remember how to get home. I met up Zenon and Luciano later that day. They couldn't remember where I lived anymore. All I knew was that I was in another part of Shuggazoom City and I couldn't remember the street I lived on. It hurt so much knowing that Coca-Cola and Ashton were somewhere else, probably worried sick, and I was here, bawling my eyes out. I want to go home so badly…"

Chiro was crying. I knew he missed his brothers and I figured he hadn't the time to ask the Monkey Team to help him find his brothers. They had been fighting SK…

The waitress came up and gave us some water. I asked for a salad and Chiro asked for some chicken soup. The waitress nodded and went to the kitchen. I looked at Chiro and he was shaking. I felt his forehead. It was hot and I was glad Chiro had chosen chicken soup. That always helps him feel better.

We ate our food quickly and left. As soon as our feet hit the pavement there was a scream.

Mandarin had returned. He had the Formless under his command. The Formless were attacking everyone. I felt like killing Mandarin right then and there. "No!" Chiro yelled. "There might be a chance that we can bring Mandarin back!"

"Alright!" I shouted back. "Firea Lovita!" I gigantic fireball engulfed a group of Formless, turning them into a flaming puddle of ooze.

"Monkey Fu!" Chiro yelled. Another group of Formless was destroyed by what seemed like a never ending flow of energy from the boy's hands. I gave him a smile and he grinned like a maniac.

We leapt into action and destroyed Formless after Formless. Now I know how Chiro and the others felt fighting the Formless when I had sent them when I had been Skeleton King.

I heard a scream and turned around. Mandarin had Chiro and was slashing at him with his sword. Chiro tried to fight back but could do nothing. He was as defenseless as a baby.

My fury at the orange monkey grew. I wasn't going to kill Mandarin. I could never do that. I was going to teach Mandarin a lesson he wouldn't forget. I rushed at the monkey and quickly wrestled him off of Chiro. Then I pinned him down and cursed him.

In moments he was shaking. "Mandarin," I whispered. "Until you return fully to the monkey I had trusted before the transformation whenever you go near Shuggazoom City or any of the Monkey Team you will feel this pain. It'll hurt the worst when you're closest and the least when you farthest. Go,"

I got off of Mandarin and he ran. I could tell the pain was unbearable but it was the only way. I smelled blood and turned around.

Chiro had apparently been cut worst then I had thought. His blood was pooling underneath him. I gingerly picked him up and began the journey back to the robot. But I knew one for certain.

I had to find Ashton and Coca-Cola before it was too late.


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Seven!**

**Chiro: Your writer's block is that bad?**

**Me: Yes! Every time I try to write I forget what I want to write or I can't come up with an idea!**

**Chiro: So, in one story, a have an identical twin. In this story I have two older brothers.**

**Me: I have different past ideas.**

**Alchemist: So, how do I tie into this?**

**Me: I have no clue. I believe this is the final chapter but I'm not sure. I might add another and then start my sequel but I'm not sure.**

**Chiro: So, let's get this started!**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG!**

**Alchemist: Read and review.**

**Chapter Six: Reunion!**

I sat with Gibson and Antauri as they looked for Chiro's brothers. I was getting annoyed with the fact that his brothers were practically non-existent. I mean, how do you miss a child named Coca-Cola!

Then there was a beep. "I believe I found one of them!" Gibson said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Coca-Cola," Gibson said. "He lives on the border of the east and south sides of Shuggazoom. 3290 Ray Street to be exact,"

"How long ago was the last time Chiro saw him?" Antauri asked.

"Almost four years ago," I said.

"Will they even recognize him?" Antauri asked.

"It's impossible to tell Antauri," Gibson said. "I suggest we call him. And by we, I mean you Alchemist,"

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because I doubt the translator works over the phone," Gibson said.

"It would be for the best," Antauri said. "I have to agree with Gibson and then there is the fact that, even if the translator works, they will not believe a few robotic monkeys,"

I sighed. Both of them had excellent points. "Hand me the phone," I said.

Antauri handed me the phone and I dialed the number. It rang twice before someone answered. "'Ello?" a male voice asked.

"Hello," I said. "My name is Aleem Harris but everyone calls me the Alchemist. Are you Coca-Cola?"

"Yes sir!" the man said. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you had a little brother," I said.

There was silence at the other end. A sigh followed. "I did," Coca-Cola said. "But he was kidnapped nearly four years ago. Why are you asking?"

"Because I believe I know him," I said.

"What's his name?" Coca-Cola asked.

"Chiro," I said.

"What color is his hair?"

"Black,"

"Eyes?"

"Blue,"

"What's his favorite television show?"

"The Sun Riders,"

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen going on fifteen,"

A sigh. "Your description fits him perfectly," Coca-Cola said. "Are you sure this is him?"

"I believe so," I said. "I'm surprised you haven't called the Hyperforce. Your brother is their leader,"

"He is?" Coca-Cola asked. "When I saw the boy in the photos name was Chiro I started thinking it was him but Chiro wouldn't hurt a fly. I guess he finally hardened up a little and used his head for once in his life,"

"When can we meet?" I asked. "The sooner the better,"

"Today is Monday right?"

"Correct,"

"Wednesday afternoon," Coca Cola said. "The Rascal Gas Station on Jacob's Avenue. Three o'clock. That okay with you?"

"Perfectly fine with me," I said.

"Alright," Coca-Cola said. Before he hung up I heard him shout, "Ashton, Swipes, Kalven, we might be getting Chiro back!"

I hung up and chuckled. "And what is happening?" Antauri asked.

"He wants to met on Wednesday," I said. "Three o'clock at Rascal's,"

"And did he say he was Chiro's brother?" Gibson asked.

"He said my description fit his brother," I said. "He said that he had a feeling that his brother and your leader were one and the same but he claimed his brother wouldn't hurt a fly. He also mentioned something about using his head for once,"

Otto, Sprx, and the girls walked in. "What's going on?" Blossom asked.

"We contacted Chiro's brothers," Antauri said. "They want to met on Wednesday at three o'clock,"

"Those that mean that Chiro's not going to be living with us any more?" Otto asked. "I don't want Chiro to leave like…"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "We'll work something out," I said. "Chiro will probably stay with them for a week and then stay with us for a week. Can you live with that?"

"Yup," Otto said.

"So, who's Chiro's guardian?" Blossom asked.

"I believe it's Ashton," I said. "He is Chiro's oldest brother and took custody of both him and Coca-Cola when their adoptive parents died. But I believe partial custody will be given to Antauri,"

"Alright," Venus said. "But if it comes to violence I call Ashton!"

"There will be no fighting!" Antauri said. "We will get along and try to be a family with them for Chiro's sake,"

"Okay,"

"Alright,"

"Fine,"

"I can live with that,"

"I'm sure they're nice,"

"Oakey dokey!"

"Yes, sir!"

I smiled. At least they were going to try and be a family with Chiro's family. And I hope Chiro's family will be just as respectful. "I have a suggestion," I said.

"What would that be?" Antauri asked.

"Let's make this a _surprise_ for Chiro," I said. "See how he reacts and the name calling we are sure to get,"

"I'm with Al!" Sprx shouted. "The Kid's reaction would be hilarious to watch!"

"I'm with Sprx!" Venus said.

"Then it's settled," Gibson said. "We won't tell Chiro,"

"Tell me what?" we heard Chiro asked. We turned around and saw Chiro standing in the doorway.

"It's a surprise!" Otto said.

"We can't tell you," Zara said.

"That would ruin the surprise!" Ekantha said.

"Alright," Chiro said. "I'll let you keep your 'surprise' secret," He walked out the room and we sighed.

"We won't talk about this till Wednesday?" Gibson asked.

"Agreed," we all said in unison and went back to our activities.

_Wednesday afternoon~ Coca-Cola's P.O.V._

"You sure it's Chi?" Swipes asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Swipes," I said. "Their kid matched Chiro's personality and physical traits perfectly. I'm just afraid that he won't remember us or the south side well enough to want to come home,"

"He'll remember," Ashton said.

"He better," Kalven said. "Or I'm going to beat it into his head,"

"You won't touch him!" Ashton barked. "These guys care a lot about Chiro. We don't want to ruin our chances to get him back!"

"Ash does have a point," Swipes said. "If their kid and our kid are one and the same those monkeys would gladly tear someone apart for hurting him. Especially the silver and yellow ones,"

"Damn!" Ashton said. "We should have looked up their names!"

"I know the green one is Otto," I said.

"And the red one is Sprx," Swipes said.

"The silver one is Antauri," Kalven said.

"I only know the blue one is Gibson," Ashton said. "So, who's the yellow one?"

"She's a girl," I said.

"I think it starts with a n," Swipes said.

"Something to do with space," Kalven said.

"Supernova," I said. "That's how Will remembers. He said to take something off and…"

"Nova?" Ashton asked.

"That's it!" I shouted. "She has gigantic fists!"

"Note to self," Swipes muttered. "Don't fight with that monkey. It might get ugly,"

"Let's try and be nice," I said.

"Okay," Kalven said.

Ashton parked the old pick-up in the parking lot where we saw eight monkeys and a man in a cloak. We got out of the truck and they walked forward. "Hello," the man said. "I'm the Alchemist and this is the Monkey Team, Antauri, Gibson, Otto, Sprx, Zara, Ekantha, Venus, and Blossom,"

"Where's Nova?" I asked.

"You know Nova?" the Alchemist asked. "Of course you do. She's with Chiro. We wanted to keep this meeting a surprise. See how he would react,"

"And I know he's gonna scream," Sprx whispered to Otto.

Swipe screamed. "They talk?" he asked.

"Yes they do," the Alchemist said.

"Well I'm Coca-Cola," I said. "And this is Ashton, Swipes, and Kalven,"

"So how is custody going to be arranged?" Ashton asked.

"We have an idea," Antauri said. "You get Chiro one week and we get him the next week. Agreeable?"

"Wait," I said. "I have a better idea. How 'bout I drop Chiro off in the morning for training with you guys and then I'll pick him up for supper so we have some time together each day. On his days off he can choose where he wants to go and holidays and birthdays we share together. That sound good?"

They stared at me with wide eyes. I lowered my head and looked at the ground. They must have thought I was crazy. "That's a great idea!"

"I know it's stup… Wait, what?" I asked.

"That's a great idea!" Gibson said. "We could keep Chiro's schedule for training,"

"And we'd get to see him everyday," Otto said.

"The Kid can still have some family time," Sprx said.

"He'd still have the freedom to choose where he wants to go," the Alchemist said.

"And we would get to know each other on holidays," Antauri said.

"Way to use your head Coca-Cola!" Kalven said.

"So I am guessing there will be joint-custody," Ashton said.

"That is between you and Antauri," the Alchemist said. I looked at the silver monkey. Ashton and him were going to have to compromise a whole lot, that's for sure.

"Then everything's set?" Swipes asked.

"Everything's set," Blossom said.

"Then can we see him?" I asked.

"Of course!" Venus shouted. "Be right back!" She ran off and we looked at each other. How much had he changed? Did he still have that laugh we loved to hear? Did he even remember our parents, good and bad?

"Where are you two taking me?" we heard a male asked. We looked to our right and saw Venus and Nova leading, no _dragging,_ a boy with a blindfold on toward us. He had Ashton's raven black hair and I knew who it was without a doubt. "Chiro?" I asked.

Chiro stopped in his tracks. "Coca-Cola?" he asked. The monkeys let him go and he took off the blindfold. He had my eyes. He had the ocean blue eyes I remembered with such clarity. "It's really him," Swipes whispered.

"Ashton!" Chiro shouted. "Coca-Cola! Swipes! Kalven! Your alive!"

He ran towards us and I swear we had the biggest bear hug in years. I started bawling. "Chi," Ashton said. "I was so scared we'd lost you like mom and Mr. and Mrs. Poloworth," I could see Ashton and Chiro were crying. A big, goofy grin spread across my face.

"Hey Chiro?" I asked.

"What Coca-Cola?" he asked, wiping the tears away.

"Do any of your monkeys pull pranks?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have an idea,"

"You have a mischievous mind Coca,"

"Of course I do!" I shouted. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't!"

"Of course!" Chiro said.

The hug broke up. "You two are both crazy!" Ashton shouted.

I slung my arms around Chiro's shoulders. "It runs in the family," I said. "Along with being heroes!"

Chiro laughed. "When have you been a hero Cola?" he asked.

"When I saved you from the possessed lawn mower," I said.

Chiro shuddered. "You made your point!"

Otto walked up to me. "Is your real name Coca-Cola?" he asked.

I bent down and looked him in the eyes. "Says so on my birth certificate," I said. "Are you a mechanic?"

"Yup!"

"Then we'll get along just fine,"

"Is Chiro staying with us tonight?" Ashton asked.

"That is his decision," the Alchemist said.

Chiro's eyes lit up. "I'm going with them!"

"Alright Chiro," Antauri said. "We'll see you in the morning,"

"Dog pile into the truck!" Swipes said.

"I call the bed!" Chiro shouted.

"I'm going with him!" I shouted.

"Bye!" Chiro shouted.

"Bye Chiro!"

"Have fun!"

"See ya Kid!"

"I already miss you!"

"Be safe!"

"Give em' hell kid!"

"Don't fight unless necessary!"

"If Formless show up give us a call!'

"Good night!"

"Drive safely!"

We piled into the truck and waved until the Hyperforce was no longer visible. Then we relaxed and I held my little brother close. "I miss you Cola," he whispered into my ear

"I missed you too," I said.

"We gonna be a family now?" he asked.

"Forever and ever," I said and we drove off to the old house we called home.

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! Writers block! I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
